Homeless
by pixeltrix141
Summary: Disowned, blamed for crimes they didn't commit, they have nothing left to loose, no place to go. To hunt down the very man, who is responsible for their situation, it's their one and only goal, but they're not alone. They get help from a mysteries brotherhood of disowned soldiers, who claim to be innocent too. Will they be able to accomplish their goal?


**Hey guys, welcome to my FANFIC "Homeless", I really hope you enjoy it all the way through. The reason why I'm writting this is because there're so very Rangers fics on here and I think they deserve some credit too. One more thing I'm looking for a beta- reader, who has some experience on this topic and good ideas. Now let's get started =)**

* * *

_**It takes years to build a trust, and it takes one betrayal to destroy that trust.**_

_The Omani Shed_

* * *

_Trust spoke always for it's self in the army. We had to trust our superiors and more importantly _

_they people fighting with you on the cold and violent battlefield. The ones who die confronted with their worst fear. Of course death it the biggest fear of all soldiers, no wonder if you have experienced all the terrible things we have. When you're on the edge of dying you'll always remember how many things you still wanted to do in your life. All the smells, tastes and feelings you had never experienced. That's the reason why I'll always make each day of my life like it was the last one. This may sound ridiculous, but death comes faster than you would ever imagine in your worst nightmare; it constantly is at your side, waiting for it's time to finally come._

"My brother really was a philosopher." Corporal Jake Dunn thought as he browsed through the old and already ripped pages of his brother's journal. He often did that before missions to calm him down and also to get some distraction. On most flights to any mission he would probably rifle through the blood strained pages of the little book to find some still unread quotes and thoughts of his older brother, Michael. Michael passed away several years ago, 5 to be accurate. How many years had passed didn't matter to Dunn by any means; it only mattered _that _his brother died. The feeling's always the same when he remembers Michael, who always kept on smiling even though he knew he would probably die the next day.

It was always the same way when their team was on a mission; everyone sits in the chopper silently, listening to the depth whirring of the chopper blades. Everyone avoided eye contact, since they knew it could be the last time they would look into each others eyes. Sometimes Dunn thought they were actually trained to die on the battlefield. For a brief moment you are the dying hero, who sacrifices his life for others and in the next moment your just one more KIA for the record; just a slowly but surely fading memory. Just one more dead body among the uncountable others, lying around on the battlefield. One more name on the list of deaths, one more pair of dog tags to be collected.

Dunn titled his head in the direction of the small nearby window. The only thing he recognised was sand; a lot of sand.

It all seemed like a giant sandpit created by the undying powers of nature. The far away horizon drew the line between the never ending desert and the clear night sky. No cloud appeared on the dark blue canvas of the sky tonight, which was a good sight, they would have a comfortable flight, unless none tries to shoot them down. Helicopter crashes aren't a piece of cake. Dunn can't even remember how often they already crashed. During the battle of Washington D.C. they crashed, shortly before they witnessed the breathtaking EMP explosion. The explosion lightened the night sky more than the moon could ever do. All electronic devices stopped working; the street lights wouldn't light the way anymore. It was a frightening situation, none knew if the EMP was send by the Russians or someone else. The former could have turned out far worse then they could have ever imagined. The fear of the Russians destroying the land of his childhood, within all the beautiful memories of his brother, his family and his friends, flashed through Dunn's mind.

"No, they don't have the right to do that." Dunn gritted his teeth, murmuring silently under his breath, putting the journal in one of his belt pockets´ . His head lowered, looking down at his gloved hands, one resting in his lap casually; the other one holding his M4 Carbine rifle closely.

He treated his weapon with respect, like every soldier should do, because without your rifle your defenceless on the battlefield. Stripped to his left leg was his holstered Desert Eagle pistol. Those were his tools to work with; it's like fixing a car, only with one difference; they're fixing the world kinda like.

The green light, which lightened signalled them, that they were close to their target. An African- American soldier stood up from his seat, who was the commander of the team, Sergeant Foley. Foley stood at about 6,3 feet, what made him a little big taler than Dunn himself. The sergeant lifted his arm and showed his hand; the pointer and middle finger up, signaling the soldiers to get ready.

"Drop in two minutes!" Foley yelled over the loud noise of the chopper engine.

Dunn rechecked his gear once more and looked up at his comrade Private James Ramirez, who did the same with his gear. The younger man glanced back at Dunn at first puzzled, but when he realised the uncertainty in the corporal's eyes, he nodded reassuring; a confident smile on his face.

Dunn immediately felt somehow every thing's going to be just fine. Easing back into a comfortable sitting position, he recalled every single step of their mission and their objective;

They would land at their target position at 0400 hours somewhere in the outskirts of northern Iraq; Dunn couldn't recall the name of the nearby city. Their objective was to secure a warehouse of one of the most wanted drug and weapon dealers around the planet. The corporal wondered why they send them on this mission not the SEALS or the DELTA FORCE, although it was war and they needed every force they needed, the Rangers aren't specific trained for missions like that. That's why everyone on board felt uncomfortable, even though the majority of them always complaint why the Rangers don't get more special ops missions, Dunn included. Dunn's mind drifted so far away that he forget too focus back on topic. The loud noise of the CH-60 Black- Hawk's door being shoved open, let Dunn's heart beat faster and his body was soon filled with a healthy portion adrenaline.

The helicopter eventually remained in it's final position and the Rangers started to slid down the attached rope, on the sandy ground. Dunn's turn came faster than he would have thought; he still felt uncomfortable by sliding down a rope.

The Black-Hawk stood about 10 meters above the ground, swirling up the sand of the desert beneath. The swirls expanded into circular waves of sand until they vanished again. Dunn hooked himself onto the rather thick steel rope, which swung a little bit too violent in the wind for Dunn's taste, however he set down on the edge of the chopper and waited until the soldier before him was about two meters ahead. Moments later the corporal's clean boot's touched the ground. Dunn quickly unhooked himself and stepped away for the next one to come.

Several seconds later everyone was off the chopper and Foley gave them the signal too start with the mission. Their squad contained 10 soldiers in total; alpha team with 5 soldiers too storm and secure the inside of the building, bravo team with also 5 people to secure the outside of the building and to back up the others, if something goes wrong. Everyone knew exactly what to do, as the two teams spread out. Dunn was along with Foley and Ramirez together with two other soldiers in alpha. While they moved closer to the warehouse through a short piece of the desert, Dunn adjusted his night vision goggles and sight. With every single step they came closer and closer to their target. In The distance Dunn could already notice the silhouette of the giant walls build around the warehouse. The building seemed to have a similar colour to the sand all around, which let it blend a little bit into the background.

Just a few clicks away from the main gate of the wall, Foley gave them the hand sign to stop. Dunn aimed down his sight at the gate, because he thought something might have moved inside. All of them went completely silent; only the electric sound of their night vision gear filled their ears with sound. Foley than gave bravo team the signal to spread out, to secure the area around the walls. The five bravo Rangers moved forward; Dunn watched them until they disappeared behind the first corner. One more signal of Foley told them to move forward slowly and silent. A few steps later they reached the old rusty gate, which was locked with an also rusty padlock.

"Ramirez open the door." Dunn heard Foley whisper calmly through the radio. The Private moved passed Dunn without hesitation and knelled down in front of the lock. Two quick glances at the paddle lock and he knew, how to brake it silently. While Ramirez worked on the door the other covered the area, searching for potential tangos. A silent click sound popped into Dunn's ear, which let him to turn around. Ramirez moved two steps back, revealing the broken open lock. Foley nodded wordless at his soldiers, as he pushed the gate open as quiet as possible, still a slight squeaky noise sounded. One after a another moved into the yard, whom was covered in garbage piles all over. The soldiers lead by Foley moved passed the piles closer to the front door of the main building. Dunn wondered why their weren't any tangos around, what made him superstitious. He decided to be even more carefully and on guard.

The main building was a run down terraced warehouse with broken windows and rusty metal walls. Dunn assumed it was build a long time ago. The location in the desert didn't help the building either to stay in it's prime. The entrance gate looked like it was often fixed up, because many metal planes were attached together, in order to stiff a giant hole on it. The red-brown colour of the rust was spread all across the building like a fungus, slowly taking over the building.

Dunn payed his attention to Foley, who titled his into the direction of the gate, what made Ramirez moved instantly.

While Ramirez tried his best to break into the door, Dunn and the others covered him. The corporal searched after suspect things, on the piles. As a limo can loosened itself from one pile, Dunn instinctively pointed his gun there, to find nothing. His heart beat eased back a little bit, when he found it only were rats, searching for food.

"Got it." Ramirez said, forcing everyone to turn around. Dunn was stunned how fast the private cut a whole into the gate, witch was good. Ramirez break in skills made Dunn wonder, where Ramirez learnt such things in the first place.

Again his thoughts were stopped by himself, due he needed to focus on the mission. The five placed them selfs on the two sides of the whole. Foley dared a quick peak inside, before moving in, while the others waited inpatient.

"Clear." Foley radioed, right after his words reached the rest, they moved in carefully.

* * *

Please leave some reviews, they're greatly appreciated by me ^_^


End file.
